


Fairgrounds

by LoneDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Corny Stuff, Fairs, Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, hyper fluff, its....gay, super ultra mega fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneDragon/pseuds/LoneDragon
Summary: After a successful mission, Jesse convinces Hanzo to go the local fair, but does he have different intentions other then just eating cotton candy? Either, it'll be a night he'll remember for a long time





	Fairgrounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a comment! I wrote this kinda based off how my girlfriend asked me out so this is a silent tribute to her, luv ya babe!

Hanzo honestly had no idea what to expect when they arrived at the fairgrounds. He had forgotten why they were even around here, to begin with, all the thoughts of the days prior had gone as he heard Jesse talk about all the things for him to expect.

They had arrived at around six in the afternoon, the sun still shining brightly as they waiting in line for tickets. Hanzo wasn’t sure what to expect, sure they had festivals in Japan, but none like this. Over there things were a little more relaxed and not as loud.

“Don’t we need tickets to ride, how much are you getting?” He asked, turning to Jesse.

He was wearing his typical cowboy garb, but it seemed fitting for this kind of setting. Jesse was wearing red flannel with a Dolly Parton shirt underneath with chaps over his jeans, accompanied by a pair of expensive looking white cowboy boots with a white hat pushing his bangs to the side. Hanzo wasn’t as neatly dressed, he didn’t really put as much effort in his appearance, wearing nothing but pants, an old Metallica shirt, and some combat boots with his hair up in a loose ponytail.

“I’m not getting any, we can just get a wristband for twenty-five and we can ride all of ‘em,” Jesse replied, pulling out a couple of tens out of his wallet as they headed up to the booth.

Jesse did most of the talking while Hanzo hanged back behind him, he preferred it that way.

He spaced out for a moment before Jesse brought him back out to reality.

“Hold out your hand,” He said, holding a small slip of white paper with blue stripes on it.

Hanzo did just that, almost jumping as he felt Jesse’s fingers on his skin. He felt Jesse’s fingers press against the veins on his wrist, the tips were calloused and rough but were oddly comforting to him. He peeled off a strip off of the paper and wrapped it around Hanzo’s wrist, pushing the sticky side on the paper, forming a band around his wrist.

“There, all set,” Jesse said to himself, his fingers lingering a little too long on the surface of his skin before pulling away.

“So..what’re we doing first?” Hanzo asked, trying to change the weird energy surrounding them as he picked at his nails.

“Dunno, what do you want to do?” Jesse replied back as they walked into the fairgrounds.

 

Hanzo didn’t have time to respond as he was preoccupied with all of the sights and sounds around them. It was just so much to take in, even after a few steps they were absolutely surrounded by stands and rides, and surprisingly a lot of dogs. It wasn’t as loud as he thought it would be, but just enough to give him a headache. But he was used to them enough that he didn’t even notice, he was too busy looking at everything. He could see a few Ferris wheels on opposite sides of the fair, a large pillar with swings, a lot of food stands, and that’s only what he could see,

“Try not to get too distracted,” Jesse said, pulling him away from where he was standing.

“It’s just a lot to take in,” Hanzo replied as Jesse pulled him along, his hand resting comfortably on his elbow.

They walked together around the fair, hands occasionally bumping into each other as they looked for the first thing that they would do, Hanzo trying to resist the temptation of junk food all around them.

Hanzo’s eye caught a specific ride next to a few mirror houses and across from a food stand that sold cheese fries named the “fireball”. It didn’t look too scary, it was just a big circle with a long train of cars at the bottom.

“Let go on that one, Jesse,” Hanzo pointed, a little too enthusiastic, he was a bit of thrill junkie, at least that’s how Hana put it.

“Eh...I don’t know, that one does numbers on my insides,” Jesse grimaced, unconsciously gripping his stomach.

“Aw come on, you're not scared are you?” Hanzo teased with a smirk on his face, poking him a few times in the sides.

“Alright, I’ll go, if I throw up it’s your fault,” Jesse replied with a soft smile, walking them both up to the platform and holding his arm out for one of the workers to scan.

Hanzo did the same thing and after that Jesse led both of them to one of the middle carts. Hanzo sat in anticipation, he hadn’t ridden any rides like this since he was a kid when he went abroad on trips with his family.

Before he knew it, a worker came and pulled all of the straps over everyone, some black bars for them to hold onto locked down in front of everyone, they were far apart enough to where Hanzo could fit his head through.

Jesse took his hat off and held it close to his body with both hands, letting his long legs dangle below them.

“Why are you taking your hat off? It just goes side to side right?” Hanzo asked, resting his head against one of the bars.

“You know this goes upside down right?” Jesse answered, raising a brow at him. The ride shortly started at a slow pace, the cart going up on one side of the circle only to come down again.

“It can’t be that bad,” Hanzo scoffed, famous last words as the ride slowly got faster. He could see Jesse gripping the bars tightly, careful not to crumple his hat. Hanzo felt his heart skip as he saw the ground beneath them, it was a really long drop to the bottom, he swallowed some spit in his mouth as the ride went upside down for a few moments, before slamming down faster than before and making a complete circle around the track.

He wasn’t sure if he was screaming or if he was hearing everyone else’s, he felt a strong pressure on his chest as the ride progressed. He felt his hair tie fall out, hair getting in his face as the ride came down again. He tried moving it with the tilt of his head since his hands were occupied with gripping the safety bars.

“When is this gonna end?!” Hanzo exclaimed, turning to Jesse.

“How am I supposed to know?!” Jesse replied, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to calm himself down and not throw up.

The ride continued for a minute before ending, the two stumbling out of the track and sitting down a bench.

“You...scream like a...kid,” Jesse huffed, laughing a little to himself.

“Shut up, you didn’t tell me it’d be that bad,” Hanzo chuckled, feeling his heart beating out of his chest.

“Ugh...I think I’m gonna be sick,” Jesse groaned, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a few pills.

“What’re those?”

“Ginger helps with my motion sickness,” Jesse replied, popping a few into his mouth, letting them dissolve on his tongue.

“It sounds a little ironic for a cowboy to have motion sickness,” Hanzo said, resting his head on his chin and looking up at him.

 

Jesse rolled his eyes and sat up a little straighter, spitting out the remainder of the ginger and getting up, “well I’m starving, you want a bite?” 

“You know I’m a diet, right?” Hanzo stated, he hated being on one but he had to keep his physique up since he was an archer and couldn’t afford to lose his abs or any for his muscles for that matter.

“I know I know, but come on, you don’t have cheat days?” Jesse teased, giving him a knowing look, Jesse had seen him eat his fair share of junk food late at night. 

“Alright I’ll have one thing,” Hanzo grumbled, he had forgotten how observant Jesse was, and how cunning he could be as well.

“Okay, so what do ya want? Funnel cakes? Onion rings? Cotton candy-”

“I’ll have that.”

“Have what?”

“The cotton candy, I can’t stand fried food,” Hanzo said, he hated how greasy and fatty they felt, they tasted amazing but he hated how guilty he always felt after eating them.

“Don’t y'all over there eat fried rice?” Jesse asked, his hands resting on hips as they walked together.

“It’s stir-fried, not in a fryer over here, so it’s very different,” Hanzo replied, trying to focus on how the sunset made the freckles on his cheeks look extra bright and pretty and how his dark brown eyes captured the sun so beautifully and-

“So what flavor do you want?” Jesse asked, interrupting Hanzo’s private thoughts.

“Oh uh...I’ll just have the pink one,” Hanzo responded, quickly gathering his composure. He was caught a little bit off guard for a second there, he really needed to get a hold of himself.

“I’ll get a regular one, both large please,” Jesse said, handing the man the needed cash and leaning against the counter as they waited for their cotton candy.

Hanzo stood in silence, trying not to think too much and just occupied himself with looking at everything and finding the next thing to do. He looked around, not really looking for anything in particular, his eyes falling on a ride called ‘The Gravitron.”

“Wanna go on that one?” Hanzo asked, gesturing towards it with his thumb. It was a short walk away from they stood, next to a kiddy ride and a prize stand.

“I dunno, I don’t wanna get more sick than I already am,” Jesse replied, he preferred wanting to keep his food down and not all over his new boots.

“Why did you come if you didn’t want to go on any of the rides?” Hanzo asked it felt Jesse was just going to walk around the whole time, and he felt a little bad for making him go on that ride with him.

“I just wanted to spend time with you is all,” Jesse mumbled, his cheeks a deep red, “we’ve both been pretty busy lately so I just wanted to...ya know?”

“I understand,” Hanzo agreed, purposely ignoring how flushed Jesse appeared. They hadn’t spent any time like this in months, they were both busy doing work that they barely got a chance to actually have a meaningful interaction outside of texting and calls late at night.

They stood together quietly in an awkward silence for a few moments before they got their cotton candy. Jesse got a swirl of blue and pink almost big as his head as he bites into the soft sugary mass. Hanzo’s was just as big, but it was just strawberry but it was still just as good.

He and Jesse walked together, making small talk as they ate. Jesse kept the conversation going as he usually did, rambling on while Hanzo listened. He tried not to focus too much on him or he would start daydreaming again, instead focusing on how good the cotton candy tasted.

“Anyway, that’s how I managed to do a back flip off of three crates of cheese, you do anything crazy like that?” Jesse asked, taking a nice big bite of the candy, getting some on his cheeks.

“Oh uh...I can’t think of anything like that right now…” Hanzo thought, he had no idea how they got on this topic but he was glad the mood around them changed.

“Well if you do I’d love to hear it, you seem like the type of guy who has a lot of stories to tell,” Jesse remarked, trying to get the cotton candy bits off of his cheek with his tongue.

“You have it all over your face,” Hanzo said, leaning in closer to him, licking the tip of his thumb to get the candy off of Jesse’s face. Hanzo hoped he didn’t come across as too flirtatious as he got the rest of it off of his face.

“I could’ve, gotten it myself ya know,” Jesse muttered, the tips of his ears bright red as became visibly flustered. He liked doing this, flustering him, Jesse was always so collected and it was cute to him whenever he would become all undone like this.

“I know,” Hanzo replied with a smirk, finishing off the rest of his cotton candy and throwing it away in a nearby trash can.

 

As they walked they had gotten to the section of the fair where all the games and prizes were, some were almost as big as he was while others were relatively small. Hanzo noticed Jesse looking around and his eyes land a little too long on a certain huge stuffed animal. It was a 5-foot tall pig, it was round and fluffy looking and really cute too, with a plush heart sewed to its chest.

“You want it?” Hanzo asked, stopped in front of the game booth where the stuffed pig was hanging just above them.

“Want what?” Jesse replied, looking a little startled, like a kid who was caught eating sweets before dinner.

“The pig,”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jesse stated, trying to cover his face with the cotton candy, biting into it a few times as he avoided Hanzo’s gaze.

“You know what I mean, I saw you staring at it,” Hanzo replied, rolling his eyes a little at how bad Jesse was at playing dumb.

‘Okay, even if I did, hypothetically, want it there’s no way you’d get it because all of em are rigged,” Jesse said matter-of-factly, finishing the rest of it.

“All the more reason to try and get it,” Hanzo smirked, almost trotting his way over.

‘Okay, even if I did, hypothetically, want it there’s no way you’d get it because all of em are rigged,” Jesse said matter-of-factly, finishing the rest of it.

“All the more reason to try and get it,” Hanzo smirked, almost trotting his way over.

“How much?”

“3 bucks a round, you get 2 shots you get a prize, you get all 3 and you can get that pig up there,” The man said, stuffing the money that Hanzo gave him into a pouch on the counter.

The man handed him three darts to throw at the balloons on the wall, he decided to throw where the most balloons were. At first, Hanzo hit two, he figured he would be able to aim better than that so he tried again...and again...and a few more times after that.

“Maybe Jesse is right, maybe this thing is rigged,” Hanzo thought to himself.

“It ain't worth it, Han,” Jesse said from the sidelines, biting at his nails as he watched him.

“I just...need one more shot,” Hanzo muttered, he would always get the first two but would just barely miss on the third shot. He backed up a little bit and prayed to every gay icon out there to get this damn pig.

After a few more attempts he finally got three consecutive shots, he beamed with pride as the giant stuffed pig was placed in his arms. He couldn’t see anything except pink fuzz in front of his face as he dumped in on Jesse.

“I believe this is yours,” Hanzo smirked, the pig looking even more massive next to a tall man like Jesse.

Jesse didn’t say anything, at first, he just smushed his face in the soft exterior of the animal.

“Ya didn’t have to get it for me, but thanks,” He said, only his eyes and the brim of his hat were visible as he tried to hold it comfortably.

“You know you can’t hide anything from me, Jesse,” Hanzo replied, guiding him so Jesse didn’t bump into anything.

 

The rest of the day went smoothly, they circled around the fair as they went. Riding a few rides here and there and spent most of the time eating and talking. Hanzo was sure he gained at least 10 pounds in the amount of sugar he ate, but he didn’t care, as long as Jesse and him were together it didn’t matter. And before they knew it, the time had passed so fast it was almost 11 at night, and at that point, they were both too sweaty and tired to do much of anything.

“I’m ready to go home, anything else you wanna do?” Jesse asked, leaning against a food stand, the lights all around them illuminating his dark skin.

Hanzo felt like he could’ve done everything he wanted to do, except…

‘You want to the ride the Ferris wheel before we head off?” He asked, looking up it the tall and colorful Ferris wheel. Earlier that day it didn’t look like much but now that rainbow lights adorned it, it was hard not to look at.

“Yeah sure, I need to sit down anyway,” Jesse replied, half tired from walking around all day and the other half tired of holding this giant pig.

They headed up the ramp to the entrance to the wheel and waited for a few minutes as people took their seats. When it came to their turn their bands were scanned and were shuffled on a cart for them to sit. Luckily there were two rows of seats, enough to fit four people. So Jesse sat next to Hanzo and put his pig in the seat in front of them.

“I’m glad we could spend some time together,” Hanzo stated, looking out towards the fair, he could see the whole entire thing at the top, all of the many lights combining into one beautiful mass of grandeur. The lights from the Ferris wheel were so bright that at certain angles his face was drenched in color.

“Me too,” Jesse replied, visibly skittish as they sat together. Knowing how rides worked they only had a few more turns before they had to get off, though since they have these bands they might be able to squeeze in a little more time.

“Are you alright, Jesse? You claustrophobic or something?” Hanzo asked, noticing how withdrawn Jesse seemed.

“I’m fine, just have a lot on my mind is all,” Jesse muttered, looking down at his hands as his legs bounced uncontrollably.

“What is it?” Hanzo asked, only to be met with no response from him, which was a bit unusual for him.

“Aw come on, I’ll tell you something embarrassing I did if it makes it easier to tell me,” Hanzo suggested, his arm resting against the door of the passenger cart.

“That would make it easier…” Jesse replied, almost in a mumble, he wasn’t sure exactly if it would help.

“Okay hm...let me think real quick. Well, there was this one time when I was in high school when I had a crush on this guy in my senior class. It was white day I think and I never was really into chocolate so I made him lunch since this kid never ate lunch. I don’t know if he was trying to act cool but anyway, so I go to give it to him and I trip and I get food all over this guys uniform and I get food all over me, and all around it was a giant mess. I didn’t go back to school for at least I was so embarrassed,” Hanzo said with strained laughter.

“That is pretty embarrassing,” Jesse replied, feeling too anxious to say anything else.

“Alright, your turn,” Hanzo hummed, waiting for Jesse’s response.

Jesse sat quietly for a few moments, Hanzo egging him on to try and get him to tell him what he needed to say.

“Alright, just try not to freak out,” Jesse mumbled, trying to gather his thoughts as best as he good.

“You know I won’t, so don’t worry about it, just tell me,” Hanzo said to him, trying to help him relax.

 

Jesse sat for a moment, trying to think of what to say and not sound like a complete idiot. He couldn’t get anything out for the next few turns until the Ferris wheel stopped for a few moments to let more people on.

“Okay, I’m just gonna say it,” Jesse said, his heel tapping against the metal, his leg was bouncing so hard from the nerves.

“Well…?” Hanzo mused, now really eager to hear what he had to say. Did he have dirt on anyone? Did he have a lost twin brother named Joel? Did he...

“I’ve liked you a lot since you first joined Overwatch,” Jesse said bluntly before turning away from him quickly.

“Oh uh...well I wasn’t expecting that…”

‘I know, I just wanted to tell you, it’s been bugging me a lot lately-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, it’s fine.”

“I’ll let you think about it,” Jesse mumbled, turning to face him in the cart. He didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable or that their friendship would end up being ruined, that’s the last thing he wanted.

“What if I already have an answer?” Hanzo replied, a small smirk on his face.

‘Uh...I don’t know then,” Jesse muttered, feeling his cheeks get red hot.

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel stopped again, their faces drenched in bright lights as they stood at the very top of a Ferris wheel. They were so close now their noses almost touched.

“You know, I heard somewhere if a couple kisses at the top of a Ferris wheel they’re supposed to be together forever,” Hanzo mused, his hand brushing Jesse’s as he scooted closer to him.

Hanzo felt all his inhibitions leave him, he didn’t care about the consequences from this. He didn’t care if being with him would be dangerous, he didn’t care if their feelings for each other could be used against them. He just wanted to stay right here in this moment.

“You believe that?” Jesse asked, practically feeling his heart pressure go up.

“Maybe, but I’m interested in finding out,” Hanzo replied, his fingers trailing up the side of his shoulder. Jesse gave him a slight nod and that’s all Hanzo needed.

He eagerly closed the space between them, his lips pressing against Jesse’s. They were warm and soft, just as he thought, he could even feel the scar on the side of his mouth. He cupped Jesse’s scruffy face in his hands as their bodies leaned against the passenger cart door, feeling the wind blow over them. Hanzo felt like he might melt, his whole body pulsing with excitement as their kisses slowly became more frantic and fervent. Hanzo was so close to him he could smell Jesse’s cologne and could hear feel his heart beating against his chest.

They pulled away from each other for a moment, feeling the Ferris wheel start to move down again. Hanzo felt the air leave his lungs as he looked up into Jesse’s blissful expression, his lips parted gently and his gorgeous brown eyes staring at him.

“So I guess we’re an item now?” Jesse asked, his voice so quiet Hanzo could barely hear him.

“I’d say so,” Hanzo replied, kissing him again briefly before pulling away, running his fingers through his soft brown hair.

He wanted to hold onto him a little longer but they had to get off eventually. Hanzo held the stuffed pig this time with one hand and holding onto Jesse with another, feeling so elated and lightheaded he might pass out. They walked for a little while, getting ice cream before heading back.

They got there via Jesse’s old beat up truck so that’s how they left, as they drove Jesse kept his hand entangled in Hanzo’s until they got back to base. They didn’t know what the future had in store for them, but they were ready for whatever happens.

 

 

 


End file.
